Regret
by sehunxoxo
Summary: Hunhan Fanfict, OneShoot, Sad ending (maybe'-')


Tittle: Regret

Author: sehunxoxo

Cast: Sehun exo-k, Luhan exo-m, Kai exo-k (cameo)

Genre: Sad (maybe-_-), Brothership

Rate: G (mungkin)

Desclaim: Cast punya ortu masing-masing dan tuhan:D tapi kalo cerita made really by me:D

Annyeong yeorobun! Ini FanFict pertamaku yang-ku share :D Masih butuh sekali saran:D And mian kalo ceritanya gaje sama banyak typo-_- namanya juga baru pemula:D jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya:D ENJOY!

**DON'T BE PLAGIAT GAIZ^^**

**Regret**

Sehun POV

"Hyung penipu! Katanya mau jalan-jalan keLotte World!" kataku marah kepada Luhan Hyung "ini udah ke-enam kalinya hyung!" lanjutku "YAK! Sudahku bilang, akupun tidak tahu kalau ada meeting dadakan ini! Sudahlah! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu!" Jawab Luhan hyung sambil membanting pintu dan bergegas pergi. Huh! Semua janji Luhan hyung itu palsu! Sudah 6 kali ia janji untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku seperti dulu. Dulu sebelum eomma dangan appa bercerai dan eomma meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Luhan hyung baru saja berumur 24 tahun, tapi ia sudah menggantikan eomma dikantornya sampai-sampai ia melupakan diriku! huh!

_Kring..kringg.._

"Yoboseyo?" "yak! Sehuna, sekarang aku ada di_MyoengDong _ maukah kau temani aku?" "ne, tunggu aku sebentarr!"

Sehun POV END

**Regret**

Luhan POV

"Fyuh, hari ini sangat melelahkan" bisikku "Sehunaa aku pulang!" teriakku, tidak ada jawaban "Sehuna?" kubuka pintu kamarnya dan kulihat memo tertempel "_Luhan hyung, aku pergi ke MyeongDong bersama Kai, aku akan segera pulang! Annyeong" _Baguslah Sehun pergi, aku bisa bersantai sebentar, tidak ada celotehan Sehun!. Aku beristirahat sebentar dikamar Sehun, kamar yang dulu milikku dan Sehun sebelum eomma meninggal. Karna merasa bosan, kubuka laci-laci meja belajar Sehun, disana banyak sekali kertas-kertas. Aku membuat lipatan kertas dan melihat isi dari kertas-kertas tersebut.

_"Luhan hyung sayang denganku lagi!" "Luhan hyung sudah melupakkanku!" "Aku ingin Luhan hyung yang duluu" "Luhan hyung penipu ~_~!" "Semua janji Luhan hyung itu palsu" "Luhan hyung pabo!"_ apa-apaan ini?

Luhan POV END

**Regret**

Sehun POV

"Luhan hyung aku pulangg!Nih aku bawakan pizza untuk kita berdua dan dua bubble tea buat kita!" kataku sambil memberikkan segelas bubble tea untuknya. Tapi ia malah menepis bubble tea itu sampai tumpah "yak! hyung ini kubeli dengan uang jajanku!" kataku agak kesal "jangan panggil aku hyung lagi" jawab Luhan hyung datar "huh?" "jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung lagi!" "huh? wae hyung?" aku benar-benar bingung apa maksud Luhan hyung "aku tidak pantas dipanggil Hyung, aku ini penipu, aku ini bodoh" aku mulai mengerti maksud Luhan hyung marah "yak hyung, itu cuma emosiku tadi, sesungguhnya kau tidak seperti itu! Percayalah!" kataku "kau tahu? aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Aku juga tidak sayang lagi kepadamu! JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI!" teriak Luhan hyung dan bergegas keluar rumah. Yak Oh Sehun pabo! Luhan Hyung sekarang membencimu, ia tidak mau menemuimu lagi. Ia tidak menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengnya lagi Oh Sehun.

**Regret**

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan merasa bersalah terus! Kita keSungai Han ingin melihat matahari terbenam! Bukan untuk bergalau ria" kata Kai "huh, coba kau rasakan apa yang sedangku rasakan! Pasti kau juga akan merasa bersalah sepertiku!" jawabku agak kesal "yasudah kau minta maaf saja" jawabnya dengan muka tanpa dosa "yak kkamjong-ah! Kau ini pabo tingkat apa sih? Sudahku bilang, aku sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi ia tidak menjawab!" jawabku sambil mejitak kepala Kai "Yak! aku ini lebih tua 3 bulan daripadamu! Gini aja, kau telfon dia lagi, Luhan hyung tidak mungkin membiarkan suara hp-nya terus menerus berdering dikantor!" "tumben kau jenius kai! Baiklah akan-ku telfon Luhan hyung!" kurogoh handphone-ku dari saku jeans-ku "eits! Nanti saja perjalan pulang! Sekarang mari menikmati pemandangan disini! Lihat yeoja itu, cantik ya? (ini mungkin kkamjong nunjuk author #plaakk sudah lewatkan:D:p)" kata Kai sambil menunjuk salah satu yeoja yang lewat "yak! Kai-ah!"

**Regret**

"Hyung-ah! Maafkan akuuu!" kataku ditelfon "sudahku bilang! Jangan panggil aku hyung lagi!" jawabnya "dengarkan alasanku dulu hyung!" "huh! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan ini! Kau tahu?!" "Ayolah hyuung, kau sedang terburu-burukan? tinggal bilang aku memaafkanmu lalu akan kumatikan telfon ini!" "OH SEHUN! KAU TAHU? KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGUKU! ANDAI AKU BISA MENGUBAH DUNIA INI! AKAN KUBUAT KAU TIDAK AKAN ADA DIDUNIA INI!" jawab Luhan hyung dengan suara yang sangat keras! Orang-orang disekelilingku sampai melihat kepadaku"tapi hyung.." "DAN SATU LAGI SEKARANG URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

wae? wae Luhan hyung sangat membenciku? Gara-gara tulisan-tulisan itu? Ya, aku salah, aku menyesal. "YAK SEHUN! LIHAT DIDEPANMU!" teriak Kai, didepanku? didepanku hanya ada cahaya besar dan bunyi klakson yang sangat kencang, apa itu? Makin lama cahayanya sangat terang, dan setelah kudengar teriakkan Kai cahaya itu sudah hilang. Yang hanya kulihat ruang yang gelap dan darah yang mengalir disampingku.

Sehun POV END

**Regret**

Luhan POV

_"YAK SEHUN! LIHAT DIDEPANMU!" "Tiin...tiiinn!" "kyaa! kyaa!" "SEHUN-AH!" _

itu semua yang bisa kudenger sebelum Sehun mematikkan telefonnya. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Aku menelfon Kai berkali-kali, tetapi tetap saja sibuk. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku? "_kring..kring...kring.." _telfon dari Kai! Aku mengangkat telfon dengan jantung berdegup kencang "yo..yoboseyo?" "Lu..luhan Hyung, da..datang hiks, cepat kerumah sakit yang deket sungai Han!" kata Kai "wa..wae?" kataku ketakutan sesuatu terjadi dengan Sehun "cepat hyung!"

**Regret**

"hosh..hosh Kai-ah!" teriakku dilorong rumah sakit saat melihat Kai yang terlihat ketakutan "H..hyung?" "dimana Sehun Kai?" tanyaku cemas "di..didalam kamar itu hyung, lagi di..diperiksa uisa didalam" jawabnya sedikit gagap "waeyo? apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku hampir menangis "tadi pas hyung berteriak yang terakhir kalinya, Sehun tiba-tiba bengong ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba truk besar didepannya, bukannya Sehun menghindar malah bengong" jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa diam, menunggu uisa kelar memeriksa Sehun. "permisi" kata uisa "ne? Ada apa dengan Sehun?!" kataku dengan cemas "sabar, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu Sehun sadar. Sehun kehabisan banyak darah" jawab uisa itu. Takut. Ya itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

**Regret**

Sehun. Sekarang ia tertidur dengan kepala penuh perban, jarum infus yang menusuk tangannya, alat bantu nafas pun tertempel rapi diwajahnya, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Ruangan ini sangat sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung.

Menyesal. Itu yang-ku rasakan sekarang. Mungkin kalau kumaafkan tidak akan terjadi ini. Aku gak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayang lagi. Aku rindu, suara Sehun. Aku rindu senyuman Sehun. Aku menyesal. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis menunggu kejaiban.

"h..hyung? Luhan hyung" Sehun sadar! Sehun sudah sadar! "ne Sehun? Hyung disini! Hyung disampingmu!" jawabku sangat senang "hyung, sakit hyung" katanya "di..dimana yang sakit Sehun?" jawabku cemas lagi "dikepalaku hyung sakit banget, Sehun gak kuat hyung" jawabnya, jantungku berdegup kencang lagi "Se..Sehun? kau pasti kuat Sehun! Sehun pasti kuat! Jangan tinggalkan hyung sendiri Sehun!" teriakku "Hyung gak sendiri, nanti Sehun temenin. Maafin Sehun ya hyung. Walaupun Hyung gak sayang Sehun tapi Sehun sa..sayang hy..hyung"

**THE END^O^**

Gimana chingu?^^ pasti feels-nya gak kerasa sama gak jelas ceritanya-_- mian ya, namanya juga pemula. Kasih saran sama kritik ya chingu^^ tapi jangan saran sama kritik yang nyakitin hati ne?^^ Kalo banyak yang comment, aku bakal post ff lagi:D oiya kalo mau lebih deket sama author bisa follow twitter di natasyakartika_ ntar pasti difollow kok:D kalo mau liat-liat lagi juga boleh visit .com^^ jangan jadi siders ya chingu^^

Gamsahamnida udah baca^^


End file.
